


Tell Me You Love Me

by peepandchirp



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anyway you're warned, Drabble, Emotional Hurt, I feel like this is more of an oneshot, Inspired by Music, Light Angst, M/M, Mentioned Abuse, Not a traditional happy ending, Oneshot, Songfic, Very little dialogue, What's even considered one, it's 1 am, slightly slightly, some mild sexual content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-18
Updated: 2017-03-18
Packaged: 2018-10-06 23:22:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10346889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peepandchirp/pseuds/peepandchirp
Summary: They were meant to be together, they just met at the wrong time and place.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me you love me just one time  
> Just give me one night  
> I'll be the secret on your lips  
> Let me be that one kiss
> 
> Song: Tell Me You Love Me by Boy Epic

They've only know each other for a little over two months, but Newt was in love. He felt the connection between them early on. He first saw Credence on a street corner handing out leaflets for the Second Salemers. Newt had no idea what drawn him to the younger but he knew he was meant for more.

He introduced himself to the timid man, and took him for a walk. He found that Credence was adopted and didn't talk much. That was to be expected.

It took a few day before he learned more about Credence. He felt angry that his mother beat him and cared little for him. Newt would see the wounds on his hands, and would help with the healing. He'd use medicine and potions to speed up the healing process and avoid Credence being beat again.

Credence showed an interest in magic and his creatures. Which he gladly shown him. Even though he sense no magic, Newt had offered to, at least, teach him potions and about magic after he got Frank, his thunderbird, to Arizona. Credence thanked him for that much, with a broken smile. He obviously wasn't used to the expression.

Days past and Newt felt his feelings for Credence grow more and more. Seeing him pet the creatures, seeing him with his small smile. Love swelled in his chest. He wanted to be with him, embrace him, feel him. Credence would often notice the entranced stares and loving gazes of Newt, he's offer a shy smile and a blush in return.

It made Newt hopeful. He's never felt this way for anyone. The love he felt for Leta was different. This one was mutual, and he knew it. Credence never said anything, but Newt knew. The stolen touches and the long lasting gazes were an everyday occurrence. It was only a matter of time before one of them made a move.

That person happened to be, to Newts surprise, Credence. A soft and sweet kiss. The light pressure upon his lips lasted for a few moments. The younger held his eyes closed as he pulled away, afraid of rejection.

"I love you..." Newt whispered as Credence opened his eyes slowly. Their checks were tinted a deep pink. Credence could only nod at his words. Newt hadn't expected his silence but wasn't hurt by it. In fact, he understood. Most of all, he knew for sure that Credence loved him, as well.

There were times were they wouldn't see each other for a day or so. It worried Newt. He didn't know whether or not Credence was ok. He hoped that Credence wasn't being beaten or starved. Newt prayed that he was ok.

He would often go to the rallies held my Mary Lou just to check on Credence. He always made a point to stay a distance away not to be seen by Mary Lou, not that she would know who he was or what he was for that matter.

Newt made a choice one day of standing in the middle of rallied group. He caught the eye of Credence and no doubt Mary Lou, who had called him out.

"You there!" She called out, her Boise had sent chills down his spine. The woman had a cruel way about her, confirmed by Credences scars. She asked Newt why he was at their meeting, he responded by saying he was passing through. "Are you a seeker?"

Without hesitation, Newt told her that he was actually a chaser, sending a very discreet wink to Credence. He had looked away with a smallest smile. Suddenly, Newt ran past them into the bank.

Newt had managed to keep away from MACUSA hands for a little while longer, avoid Tina when he saw her. He spent this time with Credence. Talking, kissing and touching.

Soon Newt found himself on top of Credence. Kissing and holding each other tightly. Their first time together was slow and loving. Credence had a smaller frame than Newt and was much more pale. Newt kissed his scars and caressed his skin.

He'd only touch Credence with his say so. Calming him, telling him it would be all right, that he would guide him through it. Newt had entered him slowly, trying not to hurt Credence as best as he could. He was welcomed with warmth and Credence squeezing down on him.

The soft moans and noises coming from Credence made Newt happy, knowing it was him causing this reaction. He felt good, feeling the slow drag of skin against skin and peppered kisses against his skin. Credence gasped out loud and held onto him tightly, reaching his release.

Newt pulled out, before releasing, to save him the discomfort inside him later. He let out a soft chuckle when Credence whimpered. "I love you, Credence, so much..."He said, softly. "I feel the same" Newt was surprised at hearing a worded response but was happy. They fell asleep in each others arms, after cleaning themselves up.

He told Credence that he'd lost some of his creatures, that they've escaped. Credence offered to help look for them but was met with a refusal. Newt explained to him that he didn't want to get him hurt, by his creatures or by Mary Lou as a punishment for being out late again. Newt felt his stomach turn, he was the cause of that one punishment. Credence had told him that it wasn't his fault, that he'd wouldn't have been hurt anyways. Sadly, that offered no comfort.

After being arrested with Tina, all that was on Newt's mind beside his creatures was Credence. His eyes, his soft smile, the feeling of his lips. His embrace, his quiet laughter, Newt loved him so much. He let out quiet whispers of I love yous before Pickett helped him escape with Tina.

After finding the last of his creatures Newt was filled with worry as he couldnt find Credence anywhere. He reluctantly paused his search to help the Obscurial. He would let this one end up like the little girl.

After getting close enough, he hid behind a turned over car. Newt felt his heart stop when Graves called out Credence's name. How could he not have known that the man he loved had repressed magic within him. He knew that he wasn't the kind of wizard that was able to sense that kind of thing, but he could have at least noticed!

He followed Credence around, calling out his name. Newt tried desperately to get through to him and calm him down. Once he noticed him go from the black mass into his human form, Newt followed him into the subway.

Conpletely bypassing the stairs, Newt appeared by Credence. He was back into his black form circling slowly against the ceiling. Newt called out to him, trying to calm him down. He managed to reach the younger within because he slowly transformed back.

Tears formed in Newts eyes, seeing Credence cower against the wall. He closed himself off as he stared at Newt, who was apologising.

"Credence, I'm so sorry" Newt felt tears beginning to fall, he didn't care. All he cared about was Credence. "May I come over to you?" 

Credence was quiet but gave a short nod. Suddenly, Newt gave out a yell as he was hit in the back. In a fight or flight response Credence ran further into the subway tunnel, not knowing what do to.

Newt was able to get away from the assault on his body, as Credence turned back into the black form. Newt apparated around the subway to avoid getting hit. Newt was able to stop Graves long enough for Tina to calm Credence down when the President and the Aurora came in.

Tina was able to successfully calm Credence down back into human form. He stood beneath the stop he was hovering and looked at Newt ashamed. Newt smiled at him, thankful he was alive.

Suddenly, an Auror aimed his wand and set of a killing spell. "No!" Newt yelled jumping in the way, as he got hit, killing him instantly. Time seemed to slow down for Credence as he watch Newt go down in slow motion, Tina and Queenie's screams were barely audible.

He feel to the ground, screaming in heartbreak. Holding onto Newt's lifeless body, rocking and sobbing. "Pleade don't go" he choked out, "I love you..."

He felt himself seeping back into the Obscurial. The Aurors aimed once more, firing killing blows at Credence. Tina ran to Newt, and begged them to stop. The Aurors continued their assault on Credence, killing him.

Graves growled at the Aurors calling them idiots, saying how he refused to bow down to wizarding laws any longer. Tina was able to stop him by bounding him with the Swooping Evil and revealing Grindlewald.

Tina cried over Newt, saying that she couldn't bury Credence with him. She and Queenie were able to do so after Jacob said his goodbyes. Tina was able to recover a portrait of Credence and buried Newt with it, swearing she would take care of his creatures.

Newt watched her with sad eyes, from the other side, where he stood with Credence. "I love you" Credence whispered, after Tina left the grave. Newt looked at him, "I love you, too" Smiling sadly at each other, they walked into the light, hand in hand.

**Author's Note:**

> Bet you weren't quite expecting that! *cries*  
> *cough*aaaaimsosorrydonthatemepls*cough*


End file.
